Dear Iceland, Dear Mari
by WinterLake25
Summary: fem!Iceland is lonely now that all of the other Nordics are in relationships with each other. So she's answering your letters! Send in advice you'd like, questions, or antyhing else! Partial Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Because I TOTALLY don't have anything better to do. No, I'm actually really busy, but I've been aching to do something interactive. But please note that this is part Nyotalia. Here are the genderbents so far:**

**Iceland**

**Norway**

**Canada**

**S. Italy**

**N. Italy**

**I'll let you know as more pop up. So if you're going to ask something about a country, then please use he/she if you're not sure what gender that character is in this one.**

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

I should introduce myself first. I'm Iceland. You know, that country with the puffins, volcanoes and hot springs? That would be me. But don't really expect too much from me.

Since the lovely Norway (I'm-I'm not calling her onee-chan. That's embarrassing.) decided to get hooked up that idiot Denmark, and Sve and Finland decided to get together, I've needed something to do. I'm not lonely, or anything; I just have some extra time on my hands now that I'm the third wheel in all of their relationships. And I'm not jealous either. They're all happy, so that's good with me.

That idiot Denmark actually came up with a good idea for me to spend my time.

"You should help people out, Ice!" he said. "It'll make ya warm up ta people and you'll make new friends."

And I'm actually taking his advice. Whatever.

So whoever you may be, young, old, smart, idiotic, whatever, I'm going to be answering your letters. You can write me about problems you're having and need advice for, things you'd like to know about me or anyone else, or anything you'd like to talk about. I've got nothing else to do (besides all of the annoying things I have to deal with in my country), so I may as well be doing something worthwhile.

So just leave a review and my personal secretary (WinterLake25) will send your letters to me. She will also post out my responses to your letters when I've answered a good amount of them. If you'd like to say anything to her as, well, then don't hesitate.

And to my fellow nations, I'm putting this out there right now: Hungary, I will not participate in any orgies; France, you are not allowed to molest me; Prussia, you may not steal my vital regions and I did not copy your idea; and, my fellow Nordics: NO embarrassing questions whatsoever. NONE. And to the other countries out there: I'd like to use this opportunity to get to know you better. So don't hesitate to send me letters either.

So please write me. I look forward to hearing of all of you.

Sincerely,

Iceland aka Mari

P.S. I will personally make sure you will be in severe pain if you gloat, Denmark.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So yes, please! Send in your problems, questions, and anything! I will be answering these letters as fem!Iceland, so I'm going to try to stay in character as much as possible. If anyone wants their letters answered by Mr. Puffin, or would like to have both Mr. Puffin and Iceland answer, please write it in your review.**

**I guess this is sorta AU-ish, since I genderbent some countries….**

**But otherwise, I look forwarding to reading whatever you send in!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the three who sent in letters! If you haven't and want to, please feel free to do so. And just as clarification, you may send in a letter as yourself or a canon country, or an OC. It doesn't really matter. But please don't send in a letter as a character whom someone else has already sent in a letter as. That could cause extreme confusion. Please remember that this fic really depends on your participation. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>To the general readers:<p>

So I've answered the three letters I've received. Not that I was expecting this much anyways. I didn't think anyone would actually send me anything. But hey, thanks if you sent one. If you haven't and want to, you still can. I'm opening to answering letters at any time.

-Mari aka Iceland

* * *

><p><strong><em>hey Ice!<em>**

**_So happy to see that you're answering letters now. How are the other Nordics doing? Send my hugs and glomps to all of them, especially Denmark! He's my favorite._**

**_You'll answer any questions, right? That's good, because I have a lot of stuff to ask you! For example, how did Norway finally agree to get together with Denmark? And how are Sweden and Finland putting upwith Sealand? What do you think about Russia?_**

**_Ok, and finally, there's something I need advice with:_**

**_So I have a lot of friends who are getting into relationships right now, and I'm one of the only ones still not in one. I don't want to rush anything, but I really feel kinda lonely. Of course, I don't want to be in a totally lame relationship with some I don't like. But at the same time, I'm wondering if there's sometime wrong with me keeping people away from liking me. Can you give me any advice on how to feel better about myself and being in a relationship?_**

**_Thanks a bunch,_**

**_chicky_**

Dear chicky,

They're all doing pretty well, thanks. I don't see why that idiot Denmark is your favorite, but it's your opinion. The five of us are going to go hiking in a few days at Norway's house. It should be fun, I guess. I'll relay your message, but don't expect me to hug or glomp any of them.

Noregur has always had for that idiot anyways. It just took her some time to admit it. Funny story, actually, what made her finally agree, but I don't really feel like having my airways cut off, so I'm going to leave the story-telling to someone else.

Svi and Finnland have learned to put up with Sealand, so it's really no big deal at this point. He probably gives them headaches, but I doubt Tino would actually punish the boy too harshly. He's a big softie anyways. And so is Berwald.

And I'd rather not talk about Russia. And now, there is nothing going on between us. People seem to think that since he has helped me with my money crisis, we've become a couple. NOT TRUE. Get out.

Well, better to be single and happy than in a relationship and wanting to kill yourself. Not helpful, I know, but what were you expecting from me? But just to be nice, know this: There's nothing wrong with you just because no one likes you. You sound like a nice person to me (besides the part about you thinking Danmark is your favorite), and I'm sure that after some point in time, you're going to find somebody. I'm single myself, so I would know.

Sincerely, Mari

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hej hej Mari!<em>**

**_Did you really think I wouldn't write a letter to you? It was my idea anyways!_**

**_So yeah, at least you're not being anti-social. And 'no spilling of the secrets'? Not fun. Not fun at all. But he ho. If you want to keep your lady problems to yourself. Feel free._**

**_Don't feel all left out Ice! We're here for you 3_**

**_Oh and yeah. My idea totally wins._**

**_Hilsing,_**

**_Danmark!_**

**_P.S Norge says 'hi!' (well she didn't she just said 'hello' but Y'know. 'hi!' sounds a lot less old man-y)_**

_(To author: hi hi! I wasn't sure if I should write in as Fem!Denmark seeing as you genderbent Ice, but then I noticed you refererred to Den as a man so... Yeah... Ice needs more love! Oh. And yep. I know Den get's a lot of bashing from other Nordics :U he's masochistic like that)_

Idiot Danmark,

Why are you writing a letter to me? I'm going to see you soon anyways. And what do you mean I'm anti-social? Were you expecting me to molest the world like France is? And for future reference, I do not have lady problems.

See you when we all go hiking at Nora's house. You're not allowed to bring your axe. She'd kill you if you did anyways. And I am telling her you called her an old man.

You are also not allowed to post my baby pictures on the Internet either.

Go away,

Mari

(OOC: Haha, yeah. He is completely masochistic. xD)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear Islande,<em>**

**_No molesting? Darn :(_**

**_-France_**

France,

I will not dignify that with a proper response. And please try to be more inconspicuous when you decide to visit my house. I don't think my people appreciate you constantly hitting on them. Go stare at England's ass or something.

- Iceland

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So am I in character well enough? I hope I am, since we don't really see too much of Iceland. Anyhow, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If anyone has been in the reviews section of this fic...Well...It speaks for itself. However, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed this fic! It makes the process of roleplaying as Iceland really fun. So...Thanks!**

* * *

><p>To the general reader:<p>

Well, the hike at Nora's house was as normal as any get-together between the five of us could be. I think the next one is at my house. I just hope that Denmark doesn't ruin anything like he did last time.

Well, it's the start of October, and it's getting really cold at my house. I heard from Hong Kong that it was just China's birthday. I guess month might get crazy, seeing as so many things are going on right now.

So there's the update from me, and I hope you weren't expecting too much.

Now I'd like to hear about you. What do you plant on doing during this month?

-Mari

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! I'm from Denmark, and i'm pretty antisocial... Is that a good or bad thing? I mostly socialize on the internet... Is that good? (And please ask Denmark if he doesn't even know his own language, he spelled Hilsing wrong. It's Hilsen.)<strong>_

_**Mange hilsener**_

_**Someone-you-do-not-know**_

Someone-you-do-now-know,

It won't surprise me if he was drunk on beer when wrote that. As one of his citizens, I feel for you. You should yell at him about if you happen to see him. Or I can just ask Norge choke him. Either way works.

Being antisocial can be a bad thing, depending. All of the other Nordics think that I'm antisocial, but I'm really not. I actually talk to Hong Kong quite a bit. He's a pretty nice guy. And Liechtenstein is a pretty nice girl, too. I live really far from both of them, so we talk a lot over the Internet. But we're all countries, so it's different for us. In your case, I won't say that it's a really bad thing, although it wouldn't hurt to get out a little bit. I mean, I'm not going to be like Denmark and say "GO MAKE FRIENDS," because I know that you don't just "make friends." So ever listen to him. Friends just kind of happen. While I'm not telling you to go out and "make friends" it wouldn't hurt to open up a little. And I've never like people much, so tend to stick to certain people as well. And hey, if talking to people on the Internet is more of your thing; it's not evil or soul-eating. So really, being antisocial can be both good and bad depending. At your age, most kids suck anyways.

However you take my advice, I wish you good luck.

Gangi þér vel,

Ísland

(OOC: I've become pretty antisocial in real life too. Ugh, stupid teenagers suck. xD Oh, and thanks a bunch for your translations! I've used some of them already.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi... I have wondered for some time what you think of my big brothers France and Spain... And Prussia.. Well, he's actually not my brother, but what do you think of them? O-of course, you don't need to answer, if you don't want to... I-i just wondered, is all...<strong>_

_**Sincerely Andorra**_

Andorra,

Well, to be frank, Franc is pervert, and Spain is a dense idiot like Denmark. And don't get me started on Prussia. He keeps trying to "invade my vital regions" because "we both have white hair and you're cute." But you seem like a nice person. If you don't mind, please smack France and Prussia for me. Spain hasn't directly done anything to me yet, so I don't really mind him. And Lovina's keeping him in line. Oh, and if you don't mind, tell Madeleine to keep Prussia in line and to send me some maple syrup. I have some complimentary tickets for the hot springs in exchange.

Iceland

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Islande,<strong>_

_**I would go rape Iggy but he's too strong**_

France,

There's a good reason why England doesn't want you to rape him. But it would be good retaliation for him taking both America and Canada from you. So get off my land and go grope him. Or Russia. It'd be nice if you could get him off my back too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moiën!<strong>_

_**I'm the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, but since that's quite a mouthful you can just call me whatever you'd like.**_

_**I'm actually quite a significant country, but people tend to forget about me, some times I'm not even on the map! What could I do to appear more assertive, without for that sake turning into one of my annoying neighbours?**_

_**Also, what is it like, living surrounded by ocean? I barely have a few lakes, and I don't remember much about the beach in Netherlands' house.**_

_**Say hello to Mr Puffin from me!**_

_**Sincerely, Gustave Engels**_

Gustave,

Join club. Canada, or Maddie, and I are with you. People always get me confused with my brother Greenland, although I clearly have much better resources and sights than he does. But then again, people don't expect too much of me anyways, so I'm not surprised. I think you should definitely talk to Canada. She always gets confused for her brother America, who's one of the most annoying idiots in world, after Denmark. You should come with us the next time we go drinking at my house. Between the three of us, we should come up some plans to gain some worldly recognition. But for now, I guess you could get your scientist to research and find new discoveries or come up with new exports or find new tourist attractions.

I've lived by the sea all of my life, so it's weird to be a place where I can't find a body of water anywhere. It's pretty nice, I guess. I usually take walk along the shoreline every other day if the weather permits.

Oh, and here's a message from Mr. Puffin:

**Hey, hey! Ya should tell Mari ta make me the mascot of Iceland! **

On second thoughts, ignore that.

So let me know if you want to come drinking with us. I think so far, our group of forgotten nations includes Canada, Liechtenstein, Macau, and Latvia, if Russia's not terrorizing him. Some other nations join us other days, so I'm not really keeping track.

Sincerely,

Mari

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So here it is. ^^ Keep sending letters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *sigh* Sorry, I've been neglecting this.**

* * *

><p>To the General Reader:<p>

My secretary was sick, but she's back with my letters. Please send in more, but I'm not expecting much.

-Iceland

* * *

><p><em><strong>Re-bonjour!<strong>_

_**A night out drinking does sound nice, count me in!**_

_**But I really do not get why people forget Canada, she's a really big country after all.**_

_**I don't really have that many outstanding scientists... But there seems to be a movement trying to get me back into the Eurovision Song Contest. I'm not sure that makes me happy, though...**_

_**Hmm, well, Japan really likes the Gëlle Frau, and since she just came back from being at an exhibit in China, I guess that'll draw some people. The main problem probably lies in the fact that my neighbours have more of a reputation than me. Not to mention that people hardly travel to go see European Union institutions...**_

_**I don't know if Mr Puffin would make a good mascot... Doesn't Lundey have a Puffin as a moscot already?**_

_**That sounds nice, strolling along shorelines... Maybe I should invite myself over to Netherlands' house? I could make up a surprise party with Belgium.**_

_**Looking forward to meeting you,**_

_**Gustave**_

Gustave,

Yes, we must all go drinking together sometime. I'll let you know the details.

I'm not an extremely big fan of Eurovision either. All of us Nordics have won at some point or another, but I myself don't care too much about it.

Hmmmm…I think we should definitely talk over all of this with Canada. She's actually a very notable country too, seeing as she has the world's monopoly on trees. My hot springs should draw much more people, and yet, I still mixed up with my brother Greenland. I think maybe you should definitely promote Gëlle Frau more. It might help.

Just ignore Mr. Puffin.

Please surprise Netherlands for me.

Sincerely,

Mari

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so happy that you answered me. Most people think i'm a part of either France of Spain.. Just because they're my closest neighbours, and i've been part of both of them.. Even if i've been my own since 1278... That's mean.. A-anyway, what's your favorite kind of alcoholic beverage? A-and your favorite sport? You don't have to answer it if you d-don't want to... I'm just a bit curious, that's all..<strong>_

_**Sincerely Andorra**_

Andorra,

No, I've known that you're not part of either one of them. And you should join Gustave (Luxembourg) and Maddie (Canada) and I when we go drinking as the under-acknowledged official countries. It might be good for you and your stuttering problem.

Hmmmmm…I think my favorite alcoholic beverage would probably be Brennivín, which is a beverage from my place which is also known as Black Death. I think my favorite sport would have to be team handball, which is also the nation sport. It's very fun, and I always get a good workout. However, I also like rock climbing and ice climbing. It's very popular among my people. How about you?

Sincerely,

Iceland

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please send in more for Iceland!**


	5. Chapter 5

To the general reader:

Hello all. I've recently gotten very busy, and I have not been able to answer many letters. After I cleared up my schedule, my secretary became sick. But alas, here we are. I look forward to answering more letters, now that my secretary is healthy again.

-Mari, aka Iceland

* * *

><p><em><strong>T-thank you for inviting me! I-i've never been invited to anything before! O-of c-course i'll meet up with you, thank you!<strong>_

_**T-thank you, for answering my questions too! M-my favorite beverage is w-wine, and my favorite sport i-is roller hockey a-and other winter sports..**_

_**I-i would r-really like to c-come over at y-your pl-place for a-a visit... If i-it wouldn't c-cause you any p-problems, o-of course..**_

_**Sincerely Andorra**_

_**Andorra,**_

You are definitely most welcome to come with us! And that is very interesting. We should go skiing at my place some time. It should be fun. Of course you wouldn't cause me trouble. That idiot Danmark is the real idiot problem. If you could get rid of him…Never mind. He makes Nora happy. I'll let him live.

And you should try to fix that stuttering problem of yours sometime. Talk to Canada. She's a great help.

Sincerely,

Mari

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello po!<strong>_

_**Greetings from Canada! Ano~ Me and my family are going to Europe soon. Sadly, were not going to Iceland. Instead, were going to Rome, Italy. Can you tell me what's Europe like? I'm kinda curious. Also, I've never been in a Hot spring before, are they nice? And what do you do in your spare time?**_

_**Jem**_

Dear Jem,

I don't know if you're already been to Europe, but anyhow, Europe is a very diverse landscape. There are mountains, plains, and warm beaches. I have never been to Rome Italy myself, but I can mail Lovina, or rather, Italia Romano for you. She might be nice enough (for once) to send me some pamphlets, and I might be able to mail them to you.

Hot springs are the most amazing things ever. I have plenty at my house, so I enjoy soaking up in the mineral water nearly every day. I have so many hot springs because of the many volcanoes on my island, so I suppose some nice things come with violent things.

I don't do much. I read, go out and play team handball, rock-climb, or ice-climb. We have many extreme sports at my place, though I don't partake in them very often. My sister and the other Nordics enjoy coming to my house unannounced, so I usually have to keep on guard.

Let me know how the Europe trip goes.

-Iceland

* * *

><p><em><strong>Call me onee-chan.<strong>_

_**~Norway**_

Norway,

No.

-Iceland

* * *

><p><em><strong>Question time, you bored [read: lonely] country, you! Get ready!<strong>_

_**I have always wondered, Iceland: what do you enjoy doing? There's a lot to do in your country, but I don't assume you can do all of it ^^;**_

_**Do you like speaking English or Icelandic more? I know you're self-conscious about your accent, but...**_

_**Is there anything on your body that represents a part of the physical country, like America's Nantucket? Or are you as boring as South Korea says?**_

_**-Tj**_

Dear Tj,

I enjoy reading and playing team handball every now and then. I go drinking with some of the other countries every other week, so I'm not completely antisocial. I know there are a great deal of extreme sports at my place, but I do not usually partake in them. Once in a while, it is fun to be daring. But not all the time.

I feel better speaking English, because my language is more obscure, and I am a smaller country. I do feel very awkward about my accent, but at least more people understand English around the world.

I…Believe that I do not truly have any significant part of my body that represents a part of my country. Some countries do though. I just do not wish to tell you just exactly what my arms represent.

South Korea is an idiot.

-Iceland

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apolgize. Life...Got to me. -_-;;;;;;**

**Please send in more. If anyone is kind enough to send in one as another of the Nordics or as Hong Kong, that would be great.**

**Oh, did I mention there's some possibly IceHong?**


End file.
